


Don't Go

by NearSatoshi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, F/M, First Time Meeting, Ibuki is also slightly drunk, Ibuki's in Hope's Peak too, She sobers up real quick though, Teen and up because of alcohol use, Underlying themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearSatoshi/pseuds/NearSatoshi
Summary: “You’re Leon, right?”“Y-yeah, and you’re Ibuki, aren’t you? You’re really pretty.”A slightly drunk Ibuki accidentally makes her way to Leon's room. Their first meeting goes down unexpectedly.





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the end are from Don't Go by Bring Me The Horizon and the story is loosely inspired by it.  
> See the tags for some other notes.
> 
> There are also some underlying themes (that are how the song is mainly linked in) that I will eventually elaborate on with a story linked to this one. (Not essentially a sequel)

_**\- Don't Go -** _

Leon opened the door and a girl stumbled in, right into his arms, knocking him against the wall. Taking a step back the girl looked up at him as her eyes instantly stared into his, his eyes darting all over, capturing in all the details of her face. She had spider bite piercings at the left side of her mouth, pink, blue and white streaks in her jet black hair with some of her hair pulled into two horns, and the brightest pink eyes Leon had ever seen.

“H-hello?”  The baseballer stuttered out his words, maintaining eye contact with the girl stood in his arms.

“Your eyes.” She opened her mouth in awe, soon shaking her head slightly after speaking.

“You’re Leon, right?”

“Y-yeah, and you’re Ibuki, aren’t you? You’re really pretty.” Ibuki nodded slowly, taking a step back out of Leon’s arms as a light pink blush dusted her cheeks.

“Are you alright? Your eyes are red and puffy, not to mention you’re drunk.” The punk girl forced a smile and looked the boy in front of her in the eyes.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine. I’m sorry for barging in, I’ll just get out of your hair.” She turned to leave as Leon extended his arm towards her hand, his fingertips brushing against her own.

“Wait, Ibuki. You can stay with me for the night if you’d like.” Leon glanced down at the floor, the feeling of Ibuki’s soft fingers still lingering on his hand.

Ibuki looked around, scanning up and down the walls before she turned to face the redhead again.

“I’d really like that, thank you.”

The vibrant haired girl sat down on his bed, looking around at the various band posters that lined Leon’s walls. Once Leon entered the room again, her eyes were fixed on him, watching him walk around, take his tongue piercing out and drag a mattress out onto the floor beside his bed, along with a couple of pillows and blankets.

“What are you doing?” The still slightly drunk girl tilted her head as Leon turned off the main lights and sat down on the pile of blankets, still watching him intently.

“Well, I still need somewhere to sleep, you can have my bed.” Leon turned to slightly dim the nearby lamp so they wouldn’t be completely blinded.

“Oh.” Ibuki sounded disappointed, laying down on his bed, still staring at him on the floor intently.

“So, what’s your talent again?” Leon stared at the roof, speaking in Ibuki’s direction.

“Ultimate Musician. You’re the baseballer, aren’t you?” The musician shuffled over closer to the side of the bed, leaning down to talk to the baseballer.

“Yeah, although, I much prefer playing the drums to playing baseball.” Ibuki’s eyes lit up as she then whined, loudly.

“Hm?” Leon tilted his head to look at Ibuki. As she lent down and tugged at his sleeve, softly at first but it quickly turned into a full on pull.

“Come up here with me.” The vibrant haired girl sat up and continued to pull on the punk boys sleeve in attempts to drag him up onto the bed with her.

“I-I’m alright down here.” Leon looked at her face, skimming over her details once again as she puffed out her cheeks in a huff.

“Fine, alright, I’m sorry.” Leon replied in a panic as he stood up and sat cross-legged on the bed beside her, shaking slightly and staring in no specific direction. Ibuki moved closer to him, to the point she would have been able to smell him. She calmly placed her hand into his, feeling him shake. Leon glanced at their hands out of the corner of his eye, running his thumb over her knuckles, blushing ever so slightly.

After a few minutes, both Leon and Ibuki were in a heavy state of relaxation. Leon laid down on the bed as Ibuki laid down beside him, shuffling over so her head was on his chest. The musician soon fell asleep, rolling over slightly so her face was buried into Leon’s chest and one of her hair-horns was poking him in the chin. The baseballer decided to try and undo the horns, but to no avail, so he just shuffled out of their way ever so slightly.

Sighing, Leon ran his fingers through Ibuki’s hair and down her back, then placing his chin on her head, softly. He leant over and pulled a blanket up from the floor beside them, laying it over himself and Ibuki softly and quietly, as to not waken the girl sleeping on his chest.

**_\- I can’t live with myself, so stay with me tonight_** -


End file.
